Chapter 3: Heads of the Hewdraw/Transcript (Demo)
:This transcript is for the demo version only. For the finalized version, see Chapter 3: Heads of the Hewdraw/Transcript. The following is a transcript for the English demo of Chapter 3: Heads of the Hewdraw that was available to play at Gamescom 2011, which contains differences from the finalized version. Air Battle (Pit rushes to the door to start the level.) Palutena: Hurry, Pit! Pit: What's the matter? (Pit leaps through the door and flies into Underworld-infested skies.) Palutena: The Underworld Army is invading Skyworld! Pit: Look at the size of that squadron! Palutena: Medusa certainly is ambitious. Pit: Aren't you worried at all? (Pit continues through the hoards of enemies.) Pit: Don't these guys ever get tired? Palutena: At this rate, the power of flight is going to expire before they do. Pit: Then let's go after the commander! Palutena: There's just one thing you should know. Their commander is Hewdraw. Pit: Hewdraw?! Like, this guy? ↓ (The Touch Screen displays the classic, 8-bit appearance of Hewdraw from the original Kid Icarus.) Palutena: And speak of the devil—there he is! (Hewdraw appears in the distance, flying with a group of Underworld troops.) Pit: He can fly? Palutena: I think the only one who can't fly by himself is you. Pit: Ouch. That's harsh! Palutena: Don't sulk, Pit. It's undignified. But you're right: attacking the leader is a good plan. Pit: Let's do it! (Pit flies in front of Hewdraw's heads.) Blue Head: Hello there! Violet Head: It's snack time! Red Head: Mm! What a tender little morsel! Pit: I am NOT a piece of meat! Red Head: What did you say? Violet Head: Technically, you are. Blue Head: Just come a little closer. Pit: Get ready, 'cause it's time for— Red Head: Total annihilation! Blue Head: Bone-crushing destruction! Violet Head: Face-stomping carnage! It was MY turn to have the last word! Blue Head: Oh, give it a rest. Red Head: Let's not argue in front of company. Violet Head: Cram a sock in it, foot face! Blue Head: I'm soooo sick of you guys. Red Head: Me?! What did I do?! Blue Head: Knock it off already! Red Head: YOU knock it off! Violet Head: I can't believe this is my life. Blue Head: Can we go home and watch TV now? Red Head: Would everyone just shut it?! Violet Head: Someone put me out of my misery. Red Head: Did I mention I'm starving? Violet Head: And you think we're not?! (The heads continue to argue unintelligibly.) Pit: Um... Now what? Palutena: This is never going to end. Just go ahead and attack. All three heads: EVERYONE SHUT UP AND FOCUS! (Pit begins fighting the Three-Headed Hewdraw.) *the Blue head is the only one remaining. :Blue Head: Oh! I'm the only one left! :Pit: Actually, I'd say you're the only one right! ...Get it? Right? *Pit starts taking too long to defeat Hewdraw. :Palutena: You're running out of time. :Pit: Oh, no! Now what?! :Palutena: I'm readying my Palutena Glam Blaster for deployment. Once preparations are complete, I will launch an attack. :Pit: You don't have to do that! Let me handle it. *Pit still hasn't defeated Hewdraw and runs out of time. :Palutena: OK, charging complete. The Sacred Goddess Clobberlaser is now ready for deployment! :Pit: Wait, I thought it was a Glam— :(A bright light engulfs Hewdraw, severing two of the heads and killing the other.) :Pit: YOOOOOOOW! Phew. That was close for comfort. But y...you obliterated it! :Palutena: Oh, do you think I overdid it? Two of the heads got away. Hurry! After them! (Pit dives down through the clouds.) Palutena: The Underworld forces are retreating. Pit: Mission accomplished! Palutena: Yes, but those two Hewdraw heads are still alive. And there seems to be a town directly below us! Pit: Then we'd better do something! (Pit flies down toward the surface, looking for the Hewdraw heads.) Pit: Oh! Uh... (He turns and notices the heads rampaging through That Burning Town.) Pit: This is bad! Palutena: Let's hurry. For a pair of disembodied heads, they sure moved fast! (Pit flies over the town.) Pit: I don't see the Hewdraw heads anywhere! Where'd they go?! Palutena: Don't lose YOUR head too, Pit. Let's check the town. (Pit flies down toward his landing destination.) Pit: Hoo-hooo-yah! Land Battle (Pit lands in the town.) Pit: Herghhh. Pit: I don't see the Hewdraw heads. Palutena: Stay alert. They could be hiding anywhere. As you search for them, take out any Underworld troops that cross your path. (Pit approaches several rows of Jump Pads.) Palutena: There are jump pads ahead. String jumps together to make your way across the rooftops. rest of the transcript for this chapter is unfinished. Category:Transcripts Category:Unused Content